Ditto (Pokémon)
|} Ditto (Japanese: メタモン Metamon) is a introduced in Generation I. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. It can breed with any Pokémon other than the Pokémon in the group and itself, including , to produce Eggs of the other's species. Biology 's Ditto ed as a ]] In its natural state, Ditto is a light purple or magenta free-form blob with vestigial facial features. It also appears to have two vestigial, handless 'arms' protruding from its body. It is capable of transforming into an exact replica of any physical object, including its form and abilities. However, if Ditto tries to transform into something based on memory, it may get some of the details wrong. Each Ditto has its own strengths and weaknesses when it comes to transforming. The anime and the TCG have shown that occasionally a Ditto cannot change its face. Ditto will also be unable to remain in a transformed state if it starts laughing. When two Ditto meet in the wild, they will attempt to transform into each other. Ditto will also transform into a rock when sleeping to avoid attack. Ditto is never far from . In the anime Major appearances Duplica's Ditto Ditto debuted in Ditto's Mysterious Mansion. Duplica and her Ditto used to perform for people, but the two had not had an audience since people saw that Ditto could not change its face. Ditto fixed that problem near the end of the episode, when it was captured by . Other , the Orange Crew Supreme Gym Leader, owns a Ditto, which he used in a Full Battle against at the Pummelo Stadium in Hello Pummelo. Ditto battled Ash's Pikachu, but ended up losing after Pikachu used and then slammed its tail down on Ditto. It reappeared in a flashback in the following episode. Duplica found another Ditto sometime before Imitation Confrontation, which she nicknamed Mini-Dit. This second Ditto could transform into an exact mirror image of anything, but it could not change its size. A Ditto was owned by a member of Team Magma named Brodie, who debuted in Unfair Weather Friends. A Ditto appeared in PK15. Two Ditto appeared in Dealing With A Fierce Double Ditto Drama!, under the ownership of Narissa. One of them, nicknamed Ditto 1, is normal; and the other, nicknamed Ditto 2, is . Five Ditto appeared in Deceiving Appearances!. They were seen at Aether Paradise, where they had the vaccinations. One of them escaped but was soon rescued. One of them reappeared in a flashback in A Masked Warning!. They physically reappeared in SM096. A Ditto appeared in The Power of Us as one of the Pokémon befriended by Margo. It and a were targeted by Pokémon hunters looking for , but they were saved by Zeraora, , and his friends. Minor appearances A Ditto appeared in Flower Power as a part of Florando's annual Pokémon Exhibition. A Ditto appeared in a flashback in Ignorance is Blissey, under the ownership of the Pokémon Nurse School. A Ditto was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainers' School in Gonna Rule The School!. A Ditto appeared in the opening sequence of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A Ditto appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. A 's Ditto appeared in The First Day of the Rest of Your Life!. A Trainer's Ditto appeared in I Choose You!. Pokédex entries .}} type. Ditto can rearrange their bodies' cells to change into other life forms.}} In the manga ]] In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga Duplica and her Ditto are seen in The Electric Tale of Pikachu. Finding Ditto appealing, Misty decides to capture one of her own, but the plan is called off when goes missing. Ditto also featured in a minicomic in which it transforms into Ash, harasses Misty and thereby getting Ash into a lot of pain. Ditto was the first Pokémon used against Ash in The Orange Crew Supreme Gym Leader. In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga In Magical Pokémon Journey, there is a ninja master named Master Ditto who appears several times in the manga. His first appearance is in The Wal Comes Tumbling Down. Additionally, a group of Ditto appear in the fourth bonus chapter of the manga. The Ditto use to mimic and cause mischief. In the Pokémon Adventures manga ]] In Tauros the Tyrant, Ditto is one of the members on 's team. As a master of transformation, Green uses Ditto extensively in her schemes, such as morphing over her face to disguise her appearance (like when she infiltrated the Silph Co. building disguised as Sabrina), camouflaging into its background for subterfuge, as well as forming a protective shield with Green's umbrella. A Trainer in the Goldenrod Game Corner is seen with a Ditto in Gligar Glide. Ditto is seen later used by Team Rocket in Miltank Melee, to lure and Eusine away from and smother them when discovered. It was, however, defeated by Crystal's , Monlee. In Out-Odding Oddish, a Ditto appeared in the Pokéathlon. A Ditto appeared in Chesnaught Protects as a Pokémon in the Pokémon Village. In the Pokémon Zensho manga Ditto is also featured in Pokémon Zensho under the ownership of . In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga 's Ditto debuted in The Big Battle In The Viridian Forest!!. was revealed to have a Ditto in Which One is the Real Clefairy!?. It ed into a Clefairy in order for Giovanni to get revenge on Red. owns a Ditto in Annual Big Cleaning Operation. accidentally catches a Ditto with a Heavy Ball that was originally for the legendary beasts in PMHGSS04. In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga Shū has a Ditto in the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga. In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga In The Golden Boys, Whitney owns a Ditto. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Melee Ditto was originally intended to be one of the Pokémon randomly released from a Poké Ball. It would have transformed into a copy of the user's character and aided them in battle. However, processing problems forced its removal before the game's release. Ditto can be still be unlocked through the debug menu (which is only accessible through the use of Action Replay), though it does not do anything other than give 7-8% damage to those who touch it. As for its official status, Ditto only appears as a random trophy and as a cameo in the Tournament Mode menu. In Winner Out or Loser Out tournaments, holding down L and R and pressing A will give the player a random character and color. The usual character image will instead be taken by a picture of Ditto. Trophy information Every Ditto has the ability to copy a Pokémon's entire cell structure in an instant and become its exact replica. They're terrible at remembering techniques, but when they use , they temporarily learn all of their foe's moves. If a Ditto starts to laugh, it weakens and can't hold its transformation. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ]] Ditto appears as a Pokémon summoned from the Poké Ball, where it uses to duplicate the shape of the summoning character while still maintaining its own color. It then attacks opposing fighters. File:SSB Ditto2.png|Ditto transformed into an File:SSB Ditto3.png|Ditto attacking in disguise Game data NPC appearances * : Ditto appears on the Red Table blocking the evolution cave, once the evolution arrows are lit, it moves out of the way, allowing the player to evolve one of the Pokémon they have captured. * : Ditto serves as a "wild card", meaning it can Trozei with any Pokémon and must be used to get rid of Jammer Balls. One will appear when a Trozei is made with more Pokémon than necessary and multiple appear at the beginning of a new round in Endless and Forever mode to clear out the remaining Pokémon. * : Ditto is the guardian of Limestone Cavern and its Time Gear. It plays a major role in the Special Episode Here Comes Team Charm!. * : A Ditto under the ownership of Kasa appears as a boss at the Sky Fortress. It will into , and to attack. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , , , and , Cerulean Cave}} , , , and , Rock Tunnel, Cerulean Cave}} and Cerulean Cave}} |} |} and }} and }} |} |} , , and , , Cerulean Cave}} |} |} (Poké Radar)}} }} , , and , Cerulean Cave, (Swarm)}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} |} |} |} |} (One) Konikoni City (Four)}} and Cerulean Cave}} |} |} In side games |area= }} |area=Indigo Plateau}} |} |} |} |} |area=Bus Stop}} |area=Everywhere}} |} |} |area=Silent Forest, Windy Prairie‎, Rocky Cave, Fiery Furnace, Bright Beach, Eternal Tower (All Normal Mode S)}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Sky Fortress, Rand's House}} |} |} |area=Cave: World Axle - B2F}} |area=Variety Battle: I Dunno, Audino}} |} |} |area=Sky-High Ruins: Stage 6}} |area=Prasino Woods: Stage 574 Event: Ditto Appears}} |area=Legend Terrain: Meteorite Parkland (All Areas)}} |area=Area 08: Stage 01}} |} |} In events |Carnival Ditto|All|Japanese|10|August 14, 2017|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Ditto}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness While Ditto is into other Pokémon, type effectiveness depends on the type(s) of the Pokémon transformed into. Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun, and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- ... |PL=Yes! My level's up! }} |- |- , , and to attack. }} |- |- |- |special= }} |} Evolution Sprites Other sprites Trivia * Ditto is the only Pokémon to date with a catch rate of 35. However, in Generations III and IV, if Ditto transforms into another Pokémon, its catch rate will become that of the new Pokémon. * Ditto and are the only Pokémon that are both able to breed yet unobtainable through breeding. Ditto, however, is the only one of the two that is not available at level 1 legally (legitimately the lowest level it is able to be is 10, in Generation II and its Generation IV remakes. * In Pokémon Snap, Ditto takes the form of in the Cave stage. The player can cause them to return to their Ditto form by hitting them with an object. When the player takes their picture, Ditto has the same eyes when it is transformed as when it is not. This trait is shared by Duplica's Ditto in the anime, although it was understood that this was not natural. from the expansion and the Clefairy Ditto that may appear in the Veilstone Game Corner's slot machines also have this trait. * Ditto is one of two Pokémon to have two different species-specific Stat-enhancing items associated with it, the other being . Ditto's two associated items, the Metal Powder and Quick Powder, seem to be the same colors as Ditto's normal and forms, respectively. * In Pokémon Rumble, since was not programmed into the game, Ditto can only know . Since PP does not exist in Rumble, this makes Ditto the only Pokémon in Rumble that can use Struggle. However, Transform does exist in Pokémon Rumble Blast, so Ditto has a move. * Ditto is the most common Pokémon in Pokémon Trozei!, appearing in every area. This is due to its ability to transform, enabling the player a way to advance further if no links are available before Ditto appear. * Ditto shares several aspects with : the move , the same blue and normal pink color, perfectly balanced base stats, and its weight of 8.8 lbs. (4.0 kg). * Prior to Generation VI, Ditto and had the same cry. * Since Transform copies its target's stats (except HP), Ditto cannot utilize its Special Attack stat before Transforming, though it can use its Attack stat for and damage. * In Generation II, a transformed Ditto keeps its original purple color palette (blue if Shiny). * Since Ditto's only move, Transform, cannot copy moves in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series and has only one PP, its only move after transforming is Struggle. * In Generation VI, Ditto is only given one move animation (despite the two animations minimum most Pokémon have for contact and non-contact moves). * On October 4, 2017, The Pokémon Company posted a Ditto-themed music video onto their YouTube channel titled Dit-to Ditto. * In Pokémon GO, Ditto appears in the wild disguised as other Pokémon. After being caught, it will reveal its true form. At one point, a large amount of Ditto were seen disguised as the then-unrevealed Mythical Pokémon, . * Ditto is the only non-playable Pokémon that can be defeated in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Glitches Index 000 post-capture In Generation I, if the player manages to capture an 'M (00), it will still be in battle with the player, and the battle will not end. Catching 'M (00) again results in the second one becoming a Ditto of the same level. Ditto glitch The primary method of the Mew glitch involves having a wild Ditto transform into the player's Pokémon, as this copies the stat, which is used to modify the species of Pokémon encountered. Transform assumption glitch In Generations and , any Pokémon that uses is regarded as a Ditto in its new form; this means that if the player catches a or a glitch Pokémon which has used the move Transform, or a Pokémon which has used Transform via , instead they will obtain a Ditto. Mew turning into Ditto was not an issue, because wild Mew could not have been legitimately encountered. This system was later changed in Generation III, where wild Mew could be legitimately encountered. Shiny Ditto glitch By trading any Shiny Pokémon to a Generation I game, having a wild Ditto transform into that Pokémon, then catching and trading the Ditto into a Generation II game, the Ditto will be Shiny. Transform-specific glitches Origin In the sixth issue of 's @Gamer magazine, Game Freak developers Junichi Masuda and Ken Sugimori revealed that Ditto was originally based on the iconic face. Its eyes and mouth are exactly like ":)", which is an emoticon representing the smiley. Additionally, Ditto strongly resembles an , a single-celled organism with no definite shape. This may emphasize its ability to alter its cellular composition. This could also explain why Ditto is unavailable through breeding, since single-celled organisms reproduce differently from multi-cellular plants and animals. It also could partially be based on an , a cell in the body that can change into any other cell by sampling it. It could also have been based on a . Name origin Ditto's name is the English word ditto, meaning "that which has been said before" (itself from Italian, where it means "having been said"). It was also a brand name for spirit duplicators, and came to mean copies of master documents created by those duplicators. Metamon is a combination of and monster. Alternatively, Meta as a prefix can mean "all-encompassing," which Ditto's move does do to Pokémon. In other languages and monster |fr=Métamorph|frmeaning=From metamorph |es=Ditto|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Ditto|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Ditto|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=메타몽 Metamong|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_yue=百變怪 Baakbingwaai|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Hundred transformation creature" |zh_cmn=百變怪 / 百变怪 Bǎibiànguài|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Hundred transformation creature" |hi=दित्तो Ditto|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Дитто Ditto|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Duplica's Ditto * Ditty * Master Ditto External links * Notes |} Category:Pokémon that are included in the Japan-only Pokémon Stadium de:Ditto es:Ditto fr:Métamorph it:Ditto ja:メタモン zh:百变怪